Alice's New Moon
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: Alice's POV when she sees Bella jumping off the cliff, and what she thinks of what happened afterward.


New Moon:

Alice's point of view

Setting: Denali, Alaska

Time: Around the time when she sees Bella jump off a cliff.

I looked at Jasper and sighed. His face was crumpled with anxiety. "No luck?" he asked.

"No."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah…"

I had been trying to see if Edward would be okay soon. After his "break up" with Bella (for her own good) he'd been wasting away, in such emotional agony that he couldn't even stand to be around us. But because he didn't make a decision to be okay, I couldn't see it.

Tanya appeared suddenly behind us. Well, suddenly to humans, normally to us.

"Find anything?" She asked her face full of concern, Edward had always been her favorite…..

"Nope" Jasper answered for me.

Suddenly I saw something, I didn't search for it, I just saw it. I saw Bella jumping off a cliff, doing suicide. I saw her tumbling through the air toward the treacherous sea below.

I saw her disappear into the water, her head never to break to the surface. I snapped out of it. Jasper felt my fear, my anger, my agony.

He looked at me with a question in his eyes, I answered with one word, "Bella" His eyes widened. He had fully understood. He knew that Bella would not let go of Edward, and if she did not want to live without him, what would she do?

"I have to go to Forks." I whispered

"I'll come with you" Jasper offered.

"As much as I'd like you to do that, I think I should go alone. After all, I'm Charlie's favorite."

He didn't argue. We kissed, quickly but passionately. And then I was on my way.

At the Airport I called Carlisle. I told him what I had seen, and he agreed with my decision. Little did I know that he would call Rosalie and she would call Edward with the fatal news….

When I got to Forks, I thought about where to go.

I toyed with the idea of going to La Push, and stopping Bella before she could jump off the cliff, but in the end two things stopped me.

One: Bella already made up her mind when I saw her, so she probably already jumped. Two: We had a treaty with the Quileuts, and I would not break it.

When I got to Bella's house, I parked Carlisle's Mercedes outside and went in. I was barely there for about five minutes when something wet and stinky ran in and gave me a hug.

"Alice, oh, Alice!" cried the wet stinky thing with Bella's voice

"Bella?" I asked, confused, I pulled her to the living room couch and she started blubbering all over me

"I'm…sorry," she blubbered "I'm just… so happy… to see you!"

"It's okay Bella, everything's okay." Except for a certain vampire who is currently being as close to dead as he can be, refusing to let himself be happy. But, somehow, miraculously, Bella was still alive.

"Yes." She bawled. I sighed "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are." My outfit was ruined!!!! And couldn't she contain herself a little??? "Oh" She said, "Sorry."

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so hungry." It was true, I hadn't hunted for a few weeks. But I still had a question to ask.

"Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" She must've realized what I had seen because she swallowed loudly.

"You saw me fall." FALL??? "No," I disagreed, and let my eyes narrow. "I saw you _jump_."

She pursed her lips, clearly trying to figure out an explanation that wouldn't make her sound crazy. I shook my head, exasperated.

"I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised'" I quoted him. "'Don't be looking for her future, we've done enough damage.' But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't _see_, I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you… when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do _nothing_. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up." I shook my head once more. My voice was strained.

"I saw you go into the water, and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have _any _idea what Edward-"

She cut me off then "Alice, I wasn't committing suicide."

I eyed her dubiously. "Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" Because if she was, she'd be lying, and I HATED when people lied.

"No, but…" She grimaced. I didn't need Jasper to know she was embarrassed. "It was for recreational purposes only."

My expression hardened. Recreational purposes huh? Did she forget she wasn't a vampire? Did she forget that she was a fragile little human being with horribly bad luck????!!!!!!

"I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving, it looked like… fun, and I was bored."

She was bored. There's the excuse for almost killing herself and torturing all her family and friends to death. So I waited, hoping that she would come up with a better one.

"I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually, I didn't think much about the water at all."

I still didn't buy it. Bella was smarter than that. Well at least I _thought _she was smarter than that.

"So if you saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?" Jacob? The irresponsible friend who does cliff diving yet made no attempt to stop her from doing suicide??? I cocked my head to the side, momentarily distracted.

Bella continued with her story, "It's true that I probably would've drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me. Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you didn't see that?

Wait, he _did _pull her out?? And I didn't see?? That's never happened before, I've always seen everything. Unless he was in a submarine below the water, and pulled her back to shore underground, (which I highly doubt,) then he _couldn't _have.

I frowned. "Someone pulled you out?" Someone who I hadn't seen pulled you out???

"Yes, Jacob saved me." So he did save her. Or at least she _thinks _he did.

So many emotions rushed through my head, I didn't have time to count them. Well, I did, but I had bigger problems on my hands, like my sight, which turns out, isn't perfect.

I wondered if the smell on her (you know, the one that smelled really, really, horrible) had anything to do with it. I leaned in and sniffed her shoulder. Bella stiffened. "Don't be ridiculous." I muttered, almost to myself.

Ew, EW, _**EW!!!! **_My poor, poor, supersensitive nose!!! IT SMELT HORRIBLE!

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, her face blushing.

I ignored her question. "Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black," She answered. "He's… sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was…" She was clearly lost in her thoughts, as was I. That still didn't explain why I couldn't see him.

"What?" Bella asked

"I don't know," I said. "I'm not sure what it means." Yes, I was _definitely _not sure what in means. Did I lose my sight??? I hope not… Because if I did, it would be horrible.

"Well I'm not dead at least." Bella offered.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, not dead, what a blessing. Well, it was. For Bella. "He was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy." And I've lived a LONG time.

"I survived," She pointed out. But my mind was elsewhere.

"So, if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?"

"Jacob is… strong." Bella's voice was reluctant. I could feel my curiosity overpowering some of the other emotions I was feeling. Like relief, happiness, anger, and much, much more.

Bella gnawed on her lip for a second. "See, well, he's… sort of a werewolf," she admitted in a rush. "The Quileuts turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with Carlisle back then?"

I gawked at her for a few moments. Then I blinked a bit, thinking that maybe this was all a dream. Then I remembered. I was a vampire, and vampires couldn't sleep, let alone have dreams.

"Well, I guess that explains the smell," I muttered. "But does it explain why I can't see?"

Are werewolves immune to the future or something??? If so, WHY HAVEN'T I NOTICED!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

"The smell?" Bella asked. "You smell awful. A werewolf? Are you sure about that?" I asked. Children of the Moon??? But Children of the moon aren't stronger than normal people until a full moon… But maybe she meant a different type…

"Very sure." She winced. Hmmm… maybe it was a Child of the Moon… "I guess you weren't with Carlisle the last time there were werewolves here in Forks?" She continued.

"No. I hadn't found him yet." I murmured. Then all of what she said registered. "Your best friend is a werewolf?" She nodded sheepishly. A werewolf. For a best friend. Classic Bella.

"How long has this been going on?" I was truly curious how long she had been putting her life in severe danger.

"Not long," She said, her voice sounding defensive. "He's only been a werewolf for just a few weeks." Ah… so it must've been a different type of werewolf. She would have said once or twice, if it was indeed a Child of the Moon. But that didn't make it any less dangerous.

I glowered at her. "A _young _werewolf? Even worse! Edward was right-you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves." She grumbled.

"Until they lose their tempers." I shook my head. "Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else

would've been better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out

with the first monsters you can find."

I could tell she didn't want to argue with me. She was very happy about me being here.

But what she said next chilled me to the bone, or it would've, if I could get cold… or

warm…

"No, Alice, the vampires didn't really leave, not all of them, anyway. That's the whole trouble. If it weren't for the werewolves, Victoria would have gotten me by now. Well, if it weren't for Jake and his friends Laurent would've gotten me before she could, I guess, so-"

"Victoria?" I hissed. "Laurent?" Maybe we should've stayed after all…

She nodded and pointed to her chest. "Danger magnet, remember?"

She _is _a danger magnet, such a danger magnet that she causes horrible things to happen to everyone in the proximity. I'm surprised she hasn't caused another type of plague.

I shook my head once more. "Tell me everything- start at the beginning."

She told me everything about everything. I can't comment on how mad I was. HOW COULD SHE DO SOME OF THOSE THINGS!!!!! Hanging out with werewolves! Hiking!!!!! Since when did she hike???? She saw Victoria??? DID SHE EVEN KNOW HOW DANGEROUS SHE IS!!!!!!!!!! And I could tell she wasn't telling me everything… Aww… poor Harry, I think that's just sad…

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" I murmured, and thought about how hard it would be to convince Edward to let us come back. Probably not hard, if I so much as mentioned the word 'werewolf' and 'best friend'…

She laughed- it was a crazy sound…. "That was never the point, though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit." Oh. I forgot, Edward didn't tell her why he left. Even though he should've. He is such a bad liar…

I scowled at the floor. "Well… I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded." I should've known that Bella would be okay. She always was.

The blood drained from her face. "Don't go, Alice." She whispered. Her fingers locked around me, and she began to hyperventilate. "Please, don't leave me."

My eyes opened wide. She actually wanted me to stay. Hmmm… who would've known?

"All Right." I said. "I'm not going anywhere tonight. Take a deep breath." She obeyed. Or tried to.

"You look like hell, Bella." I commented on her appearance.

"I drowned today." She reminded me.

"It goes deeper than that. You're a mess."

She flinched. "Look, I'm doing my best." Her best?? What does that mean???

"What do you mean?"

"It hasn't been easy. I'm working on it."

I frowned. "I told him," I said to myself.

"Alice," she sighed. "What did you think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you except to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better than that."

Yes, I did. "I do, but I hoped."

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy corner." She doesn't???

The phone rang. I could see it was a certain were thing that saved, (I had to admit it) Bella's life.

"That has to be Charlie she said." No, it doesn't. She took me to the kitchen with her, and answered the phone.

"Charlie?" She said. Hmmm… maybe I should've told her that it was Jacob. Eh, too late now.

"No, it's me." Said a husky voice. I assumed it was Jacob.

"Jake!" I still got it! (Even though for some reason my vision might be failing). But, Bella's expression was _far _too happy for a phone call… hmm… must be the best friend thing. Oh God I _hope _it's the best friend thing!!!!

"Just making sure you were still alive." Of course she would be alive, after all, it's ME. HIM on the other hand…

"I'm fine. I told you it wasn't-" She was going to say Victoria. I know she was. And I didn't need my power to tell.

"Yeah. I got it. Bye." How dare he be so rude to her????

Bella hung up the phone and sighed. "That's going to be a problem." She grumbled.

I squeezed her hand. "They aren't excited I'm here." I like stating the obvious!!! It makes me feel that some people are ignorant, and I just love that feeling!!

"Not especially. But it's none of their business anyways." I was SO glad she felt that way… Hmmm... I wonder if she'll let me play Guinea Pig Bella Barbie on her before I leave… Well, I can always force her!!!

"So what do we do now?" I asked myself. The fun part of my brain chanted: SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING. But the responsible side said: Call Carlisle. "Things to do. Loose ends to tie."

"What things to do?" Her voice was hurt.

I made my face emotionless. "I don't know for sure… I need to see Carlisle." And I need to call a certain vampire whose name started with an E. No, not Emmet. EDWARD.

"Could you stay?" Bella begged. "Please? For just a little while. I've missed you so much." Her voice broke, apparently out of sadness.

"If you think that's a good idea." She REALLY shouldn't want me to stay.

"I do. You can stay here-Charlie would love that." She DID want me to stay, AT HER HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I have a house Bella." I reminded her.

She nodded disappointed and resigned.

I couldn't bear to see her like that. "Well, I need to go get a suitcase of clothes, at the very least." YAY!!! SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!

She threw her arms around me, and even though that wet dog smell took the worst off her blood, it still smelled pretty appetizing…

"Alice, you're the best!"

"And I think I'll need to hunt. Immediately." Immediately like this exact millisecond.

"Oops." Bella took a step back, looking apologetic.

"Can I you stay out of trouble for one hour?" I asked skeptically. I didn't give her a chance to answer. Instead, I put up a finger and scanned the future. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean anything…

"Yes, you'll be fine. For tonight, anyway." I grimaced. Soon there was going to be nothing, and a smell of wet dog.

"You'll come back?" She asked in a small voice.

"I promise-one hour."

She glanced at the clock over the kitchen table. I laughed, kissed her cheek, and went hunting. I just went for small things, no bears, or mountain lions, just deer… BLECH!!!

Well, I went back, and had a talk with Charlie. He informed me about how lost Bella was without Edward, and miserable….. But then he started talking about Jacob, and I didn't like that. So then, all my vision disappears and I leave, to let Bella and the dog talk.

So, I was just minding my own business, (In other words listening to Bella and Jacob talk…) and that's when I saw it. I wasn't sure what I would tell Edward, you know, about me talking to Bella and all, but one vision changed all that.

I saw Edward, and for a second I was relieved, and then I saw where he was. He was in a grand chamber, but that's not what scared me. I saw some gray capes, and then it clicked. I suddenly knew what had happened, that's what you get for being a vampire with a very, very, fast mind.

He was in Italy. Italy wouldn't have scared me except for the vampires that lived there. Three Guesses, That's Right! The Volturi. Rosalie probably told Edward, she always had liked Bella the least… (Which isn't saying much because the rest of us ADORED her.) But anyways, she did not adore her. No, if anything she disliked her, but I couldn't imagine her doing that to Edward.

All this flashed through my brain at the speed of light, (once again, vampire!!) And I was horrified. But what _**really**_ woke me up, were the words that my vision provided after my super fast thinking.

"Aro," Began Edward in a tortured voice, "I don't want to live anymore, and because my family will not have anything to do with freeing me from this horrible half-life, will you? I know what you're thinking, and no, I can't join. I have felt true love and lost it. And I lost it because of myself."

Then it hit me full force. OH MY GOD!!!!!!! I ran back to Bella's house, as fast as I could (which is really, really, fast.)


End file.
